My Arrogant Dragon
by MRS.KittyTemong
Summary: "YAAA….! KRIS GE JANGAN MENGAMBIL TUAN PANDA KU LAGI GEGE!" Ucap tao sambil mengejar Kris. "AMBIL KALAU KAU BISA TAO! HAHAHAHA!" Balas Kris yang berlari kencang dengan memegang boneka panda besar milik Tao berusaha menghindari dirinya dari Tao. "KRIS GE…! Hiks… KEMBALIKAN TUAN PANDA KU! Tao masih mengejar Kris dan mulai menangis karena Kris tetap tidak berhenti.
1. Chapter 1

**My Arrogant Dragon**

** Summary**

Huang Zi Tao membuat kesalahan fatal yang membuat dirinya dibenci oleh Wu Yi Fan sang Prince charming di sekolahnya. Apa cara yang akan dilakukan Huang Zi Tao untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Wu Yi Fan?

**CAST**

EXO AND OTHER

** WARNING!  
**

BOYS LOVE, SHOUNEN-AI/YAOI, KALAU GAK SUKA OUT AJA COEG!

**Chapter 1**

KRIIINGGGG! KRIIINGGGG! KRIIINGGGG!

"HUANG ZI TAO! BANGUN CEPAT KAU HARUS KE SEKOLAH BARU MU SEKARANG!"

"Eemmh… _Mama _5 menit lagi… Hoooaammm.." Tao melanjutkan tidurnya

"Zi Tao sayang mama tau kalau kamu tidak mau masuk ke sekolah barumu kan? " Tebak nyonya Huang

"Kalau mama tau kalau Tao tidak mau masuk ke sekolah baru kenapa mama memaksa Tao untuk sekolah di sekolah yang baru? Tao tidak mau _mama_…!" Ucap Tao kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Apa salahnya untuk mencoba sekolah yang baru sayang? Tidak ada salahnya untuk mencari teman baru di sini, kau pasti akan suka sayang.." Mengelus kepala Tao

"Tapi _ma_…"

"Tidak ada alasan lagi sayang, atau kau akan tau akibatnya" Nyonya Huang pun mengangkat boneka raksasa yang akan siap dia bawa pergi.

"YAAA! _MAMA_ JANGAN BAWA TUAN PANDA KU!" Tao menjerit histeris.

"Makanya cepat pergi ke sekolah sayang" 'chup' Nyonya huang yang pergi dari kamar Tao setelah mencium pipinya.

"ISSHH..! MENYEBALKAN!" Ucap Tao sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut pirang nya.

-Tao Pov-

Hai! Namaku Huang Zi Tao, aku biasa di panggil dengan Tao atau panda. Mereka memanggil ku Panda karena aku memiliki lingkaran di mataku dan kata mereka aku terlihat sangat manis. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Yang penting, hari ini aku sangat kesal!

Aku terpaksa untuk memasuki mobil yang akan mengantarkan kan ku ke Shinwa Highscool. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus di pindahkan ke Korea, padahal aku masih merasa sangat nyaman tinggal di Cina. Ini semua gara-gara Papa yang terpaksa pindah kerja ke Korea untuk perusahaan nya. Untung aku sudah lancar berbahasa Korea, yaa walaupun aku ada sedikit kendala dalam penggucapanya. Haaah..! Semoga hari ini berjalan dengan lancar dan bisa cepat pulang. ( -_-' )

-Tao Pov End-

"Tuan Tao, tolong hubungi saya jika tuan sudah pulang sekolah. Saya akan segera menjem-"

"Iya-iya aku tau!" Omel Tao pada supirnya, dan segera menuju sekolah barunya.

Setelah Tao keluar dari mobil, Tao pun berjalan menuju ke sekolah barunya yang sangat megah, dan mulai menjadi perhatian semua penghuni sekolah Shinwa.

"Siapa itu apakah dia siswa baru disini?"

"Dia lumayan manis, dari mana dia?"

"Sepertinya dia bukan orang Korea"

"Aku benar-benar ingin tau siapa dia"

"Cih! Dasar bebek-bebek tak berguna" bisik Tao saat semua orang penasaran dengannya.

Dengan cuek, Tao pergi dengan sedikit berlari menghindari sekumpulan bebek-bebek yang mengganggu dirinya dan segera menuju kelas barunya.

-Di Kelas-

"Baiklah anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru. Eee.. Bisakah kamu memperkenalkan dirimu?" Tanya Ryeowook, sebagai guru seni sekaligus wali kelasnya.

"…." Tao hanya diam dan membuat bingung seisi kelas.

"Eee..Tolong perkenalkan dirimu." Mohon Ryeowook.

"Apa susahnya membaca name tag ini di bajuku? Sonsaengnim kan sudah lancar membaca."

Perkataan kasar Tao membuat kaget seiisi kelas. Banyak yang tak menyangka bahwa pemuda manis seperti Tao bisa berbica seperti itu kepada sonsaengnim nya. Acara bisik-berbisik pun dimulai dan Tao benci keaadaan ini.

"Baiklah.. Huang Zi Tao, hanya itu saja perkenalannya? Tanya Ryeowook yang mulai bersabar.

"Ya, sekarang bisakah aku duduk?"

Ryeowook hanya bisa mengelus dadanya sabar. "Baiklah. Kamu bisa di sana, disebelah Baekhyun.

Tao pun berjalan cuek mengabaikan pandangan sinis yang ditujukan padanya. Tao pun sampai di bangkunya dan melihat teman sebangku nya yang tersenyum aneh pada dirinya. 'Ada apa dengan anak ini?' Batin Tao dan mengabaikannya lalu segera duduk dibangku nya.

"Hai Tao, kenalkan aku Byun Baekhyun, kau bisa memanggilku dengan Baekhyun. Akhirnya aku mempunyai teman sebangku dan tidak merasa sendirian lagi, aku senaaaaang sekali hihihi…" Memamerkan senyum persegi nya.

"Kenapa kau sangat berisik?!" Tanya Tao yang mood nya sedang buruk.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu mu, ngomong-ngomong kau ini manis sekali seperti panda." Ucap Baekhyun yang masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Benarkah? Aku mirip panda ya?" Tanya Tao dengan bahagia. Inilah salah satu fakta dari pemuda ini, dia senang sekali jika disamakan dengan panda. Dia juga tidak tau alasannya kenapa dia senang disamakan dengan hewan berbadan gempal itu.

"Heum. Kau benar-benar menggemaskan Huang Zi Tao…" Gemas Baekhyun yang menarik pipinya.

"Aaaww! Sakit Byun Baekhyun!" Keluh Tao dengan suara yang pelan.

"Hehehe mianhae. Nanti saat jam istirahat aku ingin mengajakmu ke kantin, kau mau kan?" Tanya Baekhyun, yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Tao.

-Di Kantin-

"Jadi kau ini berasal dari Cina ya?" Tanya Baekhyun

" Ya."

"Waaaah jauh sekali. Aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan banyak hal yang menyenangkan di sekolah ini."

"Yaaa semoga saja" jawab Tao yang mulai malas meladeni pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Tiba-Tiba seorang pemuda dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi dengan wajah yang sangat tampan, berkulit putih pucat, mata yang seperti mata elang, hidung mancung, bibir merah tipis dan bertampang dingin tanpa ekspresi.

"KYAAAA KRIS!"

"KRIS OPPA KAU SANGAT TAMPAN! WO AI NI….!"

"KRIS OPAA AKU MAU JADI PACAR MU…..!"

"OPPA BISAKAH KALI INI KITA BERKENCAN?!"

Teriakan yang sudah menjadi hal lumrah di sekolah itu pun terjadi tatkala Wu Yi Fan aka Kris berjalan dengan tampang angkuh nya melewati kantin sekolah dan mengabaikan fans-fans nya.

"Waaah Kris sunbae semakin tampan saja…." Ucap Baekhyun dengan kagum.

"Kau menyukai nya?"

"Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak mau dengan kapten basket sekaligus Prince Charming di sekolah ini?"

"Maaf, apakah kau ini_ 'gay'?_" Tanya Tao. "Kenapa? Kau merasa tidak nyaman ya dengan ku?" Tanya Baekhyun Balik.

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak terganggu. Aku kira hanya aku saja yang _gay_ disini."

"Jadi kau _gay_ juga? Tidak perlu khawatir panda, banyak kok yang seperti kita kau tenang saja. Lagipula perempuan-perempuan disini tidak ada yang menarik mereka sangat berisik." Ucap Baekhyun

"Ya ya 'berisik' seperti kau" ucap Tao yang menyerigai Baekhyun.

"YAK! AKU TIDAK SEPERTI ITU!" Ucap Baekhyun kesal sambil mengkerucutkan bibirnya.

Tao hanya tertawa geli melihat raut kesal Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba Tao merasa sangat sesak.

"Baek, aku mau ke toilet dulu ya."

"Oke, aku akan menunggu mu disini, Kau tau kan dimana letak toiletnya?"

Tao hanya menggangguk dan segera menuju toilet.

"Haaah leganya…." Saat Tao sudah selesai buang air kecil. "Eh! Kenapa aku membawa ini?"

Karena terburu-buru pergi ke toilet, Tao tak sadar telah membawa minuman nya saat di kantin tadi.

Setelah keluar dari toilet, Tao pun berjalan dengan cepat menuju kantin. Karena Tao yang selalu menatap ke lantai saat berjalan tidak meyadari bahwa ada seseorang di depannya yang tengah berlari.

DUAK!

Tao dan seseorang itu pun bertabrakan.

"Auuuww! Sakitnya" Ucap Tao sambl mengelus bokongnya.

"YAAK! BODOH! KALAU JALAN ITU LIAT KEDEPAN JANGAN LIAT KEBAWAH! Ucap orang itu marah.

"APA KAU BILANG AKU APA?! BODOH? KAU YANG BODOH KENAPA BERLARI SEPERTI ITU!"

"HEI! KAU YANG SALAH! LIHAT INI, TUGAS FISIKA KU JADI BASAH KAN!" Akibat tabrakan tadi, minuman Tao tumpah menghancurkan lembaran tugas seseorang itu.

"ITU URUSANMU BUKAN URUSANKU SUDAHLAH AKU MALAS BERDEBAT DENGAN MU AKU MAU KE KELAS DAN JANGAN HALANGI JALAN KU!" Bentak Tao pada orang itu.

"KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS SEMUA INI BODOH!" Bentak orang itu, sambil mencengkram kuat tangan Tao.

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" Tao berusaha melepas cengkraman orang itu.

"YAAK! JANGAN MEMBUAT KU NAIK DAR-" Tiba-tiba bel sekolah tanda jam istirahat telah selesai dan semua siswa di harapkan kembali ke kelas.

"JANGAN MENCOBA KABUR DARI KU BOCAH TENGIK! ATAU KAU AKAN TAU AKIBAT NYA." Ancam orang itu meninggalkan Tao yang wajah nya sudah sangat memerah akibat emosi.

"AKU BENCI KAU KRIS WU!" Teriak Tao yang sudah sangat marah.

** -TO BE CONTINUE-**

Hi! ^_^

Ini adalah fanfic pertama ku!

Yang sudah membaca fanfic ku aku ucapkan terimakasih mohon komentarnya untuk menambah semangat membuat fanfic untuk chap ke depan.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Arrogant Dragon**

**Summary**

Huang Zi Tao membuat kesalahan fatal yang membuat dirinya dibenci oleh Wu Yi Fan sang Prince charming di sekolahnya. Apa cara yang akan dilakukan Huang Zi Tao untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Wu Yi Fan?

**Cast:**

EXO AND OTHER

**WARNING!**

BOYS LOVE, SHOUNEN-AI/YAOI, KALAU GAK SUKA OUT AJA COEG!

**Chapter 2**

**.**

-DI KELAS-

.

BRUK! "HAIIIIISSS!" Kesal Tao yang memukul mejanya sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Harinya semakin buruk saat berjumpa dengan Kris dia benar-benar mulai membenci sekolah ini.

"Kau Kenapa Tao?" Tanya Baekhyun.

.

"Itu! Si tiang listrik berambut pirang yang sok cool itu! Benar-benar menyebalkan!" Jawab Tao marah.

.

"Kau mengatai diri mu sendiri Tao?" Tanya Baekhyun polos.

.

"ISSSHH! Bukan Baek! Aku sedang membicarakan Wu Yi Fan, KRIS!" Kesal Tao pada Baekhyun yang tak mengerti ucapannya.

.

"Hehehe mian…" Cengir Baekhyun. Bagaimana Baekhyun tidak bingung, jika Tao mengatakan ciri-ciri orangnya dengan kurang jelas. Tao juga seperti tiang listrik dan berambut pirang. Terkadang Baekhyun merasa iri dengan orang yang berbadan tinggi. Bukan seperti dirinya yang mengalami tinggi tertunda (#bunuhauthor) yang membuat dirinya harus selalu menengadahkan kepalanya jika ingin berbicara kepada orang.

.

.

"Tunggu… Kenapa kau membicarakan Kris sunbae? OMO…! Tadi kau baru saja bertemu dengan Kris sunbae?! Benarkah! Apa yang dia katakan padamu? Cepat katakan jangan membuat ku penasaran.." Rengek Baekhyun sambil menggoyang-goyanggkan tangan Tao manja. Dia benar-benar penggemar berat nya Kris semua hal tentang Kris selalu ingin dia ketahui.

"YA YA YA! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan!" Ucap Tao yang sedang berusah melepaskan tangannya dari Baekhyun.

.

"Tidak mau! Kau harus menceritakannya dulu padaku! Baru aku akan melepaskan mu!" Teriak Baekhyun dengan keras yang membuat seiisi kelas memandang mereka berdua. Untung guru yang akan mengajar di kelas mereka belum datang.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku akan menceritakannya padamu dan jangan berteriak seperti itu lagi! Buat malu saja." Kesal Tao

"Hehehe gomawo panda…" Jawab Baekhyun menunggu cerita Tao.

.

Akhirnya Tao pun terpaksa menceritakan semua kejadian sialnya itu tadi.

.

.

-PULANG SEKOLAH-

.

Akhirnya waktu yang paling di tunggu semua siswa yang ada di dunia adalah… Waktu pulang sekolah. Tao dan Baekhyun pun keluar dari kelas nya. Hanya beberapa jam saja mereka berkenalan , mereka sudah sangat akrab.

.

"Kris sunbae memang seperti itu, dia adalah pria yang sangat dingin. Dia tidak pernah berbaur dengan sisiwa-siswa di sekolah ini, kecuali Kai dan Sehun. Mereka berdua adalah orang ajaib yang bisa menjadi sahabat baiknya Kris sunbae. Mereka juga tak kalah populer dengan Kris. Baiklah, aku akan meneritakan tentang mereka.

.

Yang pertama Kai. Kai lebih muda 1 tahun dari kita tapi saat ini dia kelas 2, sama seperti kita. Dulu Kai jadi pujaan kakak-kakak kelas di sekolah ini, berwajah tampan dan dewasa walaupun saat itu dia masih sangat muda. Dan dia juga memiliki tubuh berkulit tan yang sexy. Tapi, sekarang dia sudah mempunyai pacar bernama Do Kyungsoo, teman sekelas Kris. Karena hal itu, banyak dari fans nya yang kecewa dan marah karena hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. Berita tentang mereka berpacaran pun cepat meyebar ke penjuru sekolah. Banyak dari fans Kai yang tidak rela jika Kai berpacaran dengannya, karena alasan itu fans Kai pun sepakat untuk mengganggu Kyungsoo dimulai dari Kyungsoo dilempari telur busuk, di sirami air, di lempari tepung. Pokoknya banyak sekali penderitaan Kyungsoo saat itu. Kai yang sudah sangat marah akibat kelakuan fansnya dia pun tak segan-segan mengeluarkan mereka dari sekolah ini. Asal kau tau, Keluarga Kai sangat kaya raya yang bisa melakukan apa saja yang dia mau.

.

Yang Kedua Sehun. Umur Sehun juga sama seperti Kai dan mereka juga teman satu kelas. Kalau menurutku Sehun hampir sama seperti Kris. Bertampang dingin. Walaupun begitu dia memiliki wajah yang tampan dengan kulit pucat nya yang menjadi cirri khasnya. Dia juga terkenal dengan hairstyle nya yang nyentrik. Mulai dari rambut yang dicat berwarna pink terang hingga rambut rainbow nya banyak menarik perhatian fans nya. Tapi, tetap saja dia tampan dengan gaya rambut apapun.

.

Yang terakhir Kris, aku akan menceritakan sedikit tentangnya. Walaupun dia punya banyak sekali Fans, tapi tetap saja dia tidak peduli dan hanya menggapnya angin lalu. Sikap cuek Kris tetap saja tidak mematahkan semangat Fansnya untuk bisa mendapat pehatian dari Kris. Mereka selalu memberi hadiah untuk Kris dan menaruhnya di loker miliknya. Tapi akhirnya semua hadiah itu dia buang tanpa ragu ke dalam tong sampah. Termasuk juga surat cinta ku untuk Kris yang juga dia buang ke tong sampah." Ucap Baekhyun sedih.

Tao hanya mendengar dengan malas cerita Baekhyun. 'KRIS KRIS KRIS ALWAYS KRIS! Apa hebatnya dia?' Batin Tao saat mendengar cerita panjang Baekhyun dari teman-teman Kris hingga surat cintanya Yang terbuang di tong sampah. Bagi Tao tindakan Baekhyun sungguh tidak berguna dan hanya membuang-buang waktu saja.

.

"Saat aku melihat mu, entah kenapa aku berpikir kalau kau itu seperti duplikatnya Kris. Kau cuek, dingin, pemarah.." cerocos Baekhyun

"HEY! JANGAN SAMAKAN AKU DENGAN SI BRENGSEK ITU!"

.

"Siapa si _Brengsek _itu hah?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang dari belakang.

.

.

'OMO! KRIS!' Batin Baekhyun yang senang sekaligus takut saat Kris ada di depannya bersama Tao.

.

"Siapa itu si brengsek hah?! Jawab Aku!" Tanya Kris sekali lagi dengan membentak.

.

.

'OOOOH GOSH! KENAPA DIA ADA DISINI?!' Batin Tao yang mulai sedikit takut. Dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan memohon meminta bantuan

Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Tao, maafkan aku, aku harus segera pulang kerumah karena nenek ku akan datang berkunjung hari ini. Maaf harus meninggalkan mu, bya-bye!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan alasannya untuk menghindari situasi yang mencekam itu. Dan Tao hanya menatap horror kepergian Baekhyun.

'YAAAA BAEKHYUN BODOH!' Batin Tao marah saat melihat Baekhyun yang sudah menjauh darinya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku bocah" Pinta Kris

Tao memandang sinis ke arah Kris."KAU! AKU MEMBICARAKAN KAU! PUAS! DAN JANGAN PANGGIL AKU BOCAH!" Teriak Tao yang sudah sangat kesal.

"Hey! Tidak sopan sekali kau pada sunbaemu bocah? Kau harus tetap bertanggung jawab atas kejadian tadi BOCAH TENGIK! Gara-gara kau aku menyelesaikan tugas ku dua kali lipat dan membuat ku malu dihadapan kelas!" Geram Kris

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang kalau itu urasan mu bukan urusanku?! Lagipula kejadian tadi tidak sepenuhnya aku yang salah, kau saja yang ceroboh!" Balas Tao tidak mau kalah.

"Apa? Aku yang ceroboh?"

.

"IYA! Kau yang ceroboh! Bukan AKU! Bela Tao.

.

"Sekarang, coba aku Tanya. Akibat kejadian tadi siapa yang rugi Huh? Kau hanya terjatuh sementara aku? Aku sudah terjatuh ditambah aku dan tugas ku basah GARA-GARA KAU! JADI SIAPA YANG SALAH? AKU ATAU KAU HUH?!" Ucap Kris yang sudah mendidih.

.

Tao hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Kau menyebalkan! Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu! Aku mau pulang dan jangan halangi aku!" Bentak Tao. Kemudian Tao mulai mengambil ponselnya dan ingin menelpon sopirnya. Tetapi Kris mengambil paksa ponselnya.

"YA! KEMBALIKAN PONSEL KU BODOH!" Marah Tao berusaha mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Kris.

.

"Akan aku kembalikan ponsel ini, jika kau mau mengakui kesalahan mu." Ancam Kris

.

"APA? Mengakui kesalahan ku? Untuk apa, aku merasa tidak bersalah sama sekali." Ucap Tao yang masih membela diri.

"Kalau kau tidak mau juga tak masalah, artinya ponsel mu tidak akan kembali. Lagipula hanya tinggal beberapa orang di sekolah ini, jika aku pergi kau akan minta dijemput oleh siapa huh? Kau tau? Sekolah ini cukup mengerikan jika sepi atau pada saat malam hari.." Ucap Kris yang menakut-nakuti Tao.

Tao sedikit merinding dengan perkataan Kris. 'Bagaimana ini?' batin Tao menggigit bibir nya.

Kris yang melihat ekspresi ketakutan Tao hanya menyerigai.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau mau mengakui kesalahan mu?" Tanya Kris.

.

"Haaah…Baiklah mian dan kembalikan ponsel ku." Ucap Tao cuek.

.

"Hei, aku tau kau tidak tulus mengucapkannya. ULANGI DENGAN TULUS BOCAH!"

.

"Grrrr! Aish! Aku kan sudah minta maaf padamu! Kenapa kau belum juga memaafkan ku?!" Kesal Tao pada Kris yang sudah mengulur waktunya.

"ULANGI LAGI BOCAH!"

.

"TIDAK MAU!"

.

ULANGI!"

.

"TIDAK"

.

"KAU MENENTANGKU?"

"KALAU IYA, KENAPA? !"

Kris yang benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap keras kepala Tao langsung menarik tangan Tao dan memaksanya untuk masuk ke mobil mewah sport nya.

"YA! KAU MAU MEMBAWA KU KEMANA HUH?! AKU MAU PULA-"

"Ssstt, diam atau ku tinggalkan kau disini." Ancam Kris.

Tao hanya diam agar Kris tidak meninggalkannya di sekolah. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya kalau dia ditinggal di sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi dan gelap itu.

Kris pun tersenyum tipis melihat Tao yang sudah diam. Mobil itu pun melaju dengan cepat menuju rumah Kris.

.

.

-DI RUMAH TAO-

"Apakah Tao sudah menelpon mu?" Tanya Nyonya Huang pada sopirnya

"Belum Nyonya, Tuan muda Tao belum menelpon saya sampai sekarang ini."

"Haaahh… Kemana dia?" Nyonya Huang benar-benar gelisah saat ini. Hari sudah hampir malam tetapi Tao belum pulang juga.

.

.

'Drrrrtt Drrrtt Drrrrtt' Si sopir mengangkat ponselnya dengan cepat.

"Halo Tuan muda Tao, kenapa tuan baru menelpon saya sekarang?"

(...)

"Baiklah Tuan saya mengerti akan saya sampaikan, hati-hati Tuan." Ucap supirnya

"Bagaimana? Tao baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya nyonya Huang yang cemas.

"Tuan Tao baik-baik saja nyonya, Tuan muda Tao bilang tidak perlu khawatir Tuan muda Tao saat ini sedang berada di rumah temannya untuk belajar bersama." Jawab si sopir.

"Haaaah, syukurlah kalau dia tidak apa-apa. Aku senang sekali jika dia sudah mendapatkan teman baru secepat ini, semoga dia akan betah tinggal disini." Ucap Nyonya Huang.

" Ya,Semoga saja Nyonya." Jawab si sopir.

.

.

.

-BACK TO KRISTAO-

"Aku sedang dirumah _teman_(read:musuh) ku sekarang, kami sedang belajar kelompok. Bilang pada mama untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan ku. Jika aku sudah selesai belajar, akan ku hubungi nomor mu." Kemudian Tao memutuskan sambungan telponnya, dan memandang sengit kea rah Kris.

.

"Puas kau membuat khawatir orang tuaku?!" Tanya Tao galak.

.

"Yaa, aku sudah puas. Ternyata keluarga mu masih ingat ya kalau kau belum pulang ke rumah." Ucap Kris dengan santai.

.

"JADI KAU KIRA AKU INI APA HAH! TENTU SAJA MEREKA MASIH INGAT AKU DAN JANG-." Ucapan Tao terhenti

"Ya ya ya cerewet sekali kau ini. Sekarang kau harus bertanggung jawab akibat kejadian tadi."

" Aku harus bertanggung jawab apa? Cepat katakan aku ingin pulang." Tao merasa tidak nyaman saat berada di kamar Kris yang sangat besar itu.

.

.

Tiba-tiba Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tao, dan menatap wajah Tao dengan teliti.

.

.

.

"Hey, Kau masih sama seperti dulu bocah. Je…Lek." Ucap Kris sambil menyerigai.

.

Tao pun langsung mendorong tubuh Kris untuk menjauhkannya dari wajah nya.

.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuan mu mengajak ku ke rumah mu aku sedang tidak ingin bermain-main Kris Wu!" Bentak Tao.

.

"Hey panda jelek kau tidak merindukan pangeran tampan ini hah?" Tanya Kris percaya diri

"Apa? Pangeran? HEH! Yang benar saja kau adalah manusia terkutuk dan tak pantas disamakan dengan pangeran manapun!" Jawab Tao Kasar.

Kris yang sedikit marah pun menarik telinga Tao.

.

"AAAUUW! SAKIT TAU!" Omel Tao yang mengelus-ngelus telinganya yang sakit.

Kris menyadari sesuatu saat dia menarik telinga Tao.

"Kenapa kau memakai tindikan di telinga kanan mu hah? Kau bisa dianggap _Gay_ nanti." Ucap Kris santai.

"Kalau aku memang _gay_ kenapa?" Balas Tao dengan cepat.

Mendengar jawaban spontan dari Tao, Kris seperti menjauhkan dirinya dari Tao dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

.

.

"Tenang saja bodoh, kau bukan tipe ku. Aku masih memiliki selera untuk mencari pasangan yang baik untuk ku." Ucap Tao menjawab tatapan Kris yang sepertinya memandang ngeri dirinya.

.

"Baguslah kalau aku bukan tipe mu. Aku masih ingin hidup normal. kenapa tidak tertarik dengan perempuan? Perempuan itu indah, apalagi jika dia mempunyai tubuh yang bagus. Sekarang aku sudah mempunyai yeojachingu yang cantik disini." Pamer Kris.

Tao hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar cerita kris yang tak penting baginya.

"Cepatlah Kris! Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan agar mendapatkan maaf mu dan aku ingin cepat pulang sekarang!" Pinta Tao cepat.

.

Kris sedang berpikir untuk memberi hukuman apa yang pantas untuk pemuda panda ini.

.

.

"Mudah saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadilah Asisten pribadi ku." Ucap Kris santai.

.

.

"APA?!"

.

.

.

**-TO BE CONTINUE-**

**.**

Terimakasih yang sudah membaca fanfic ku ^_^

Maaf kalau fanfic ini membuat kalian kecewa karena jalan cerita yang absurd, biasa... namanya juga pemula :v

Pokoknya terimakasih banyak ya yang sudah mengomentari fanfic ini.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary**

Huang Zi Tao membuat kesalahan fatal yang membuat dirinya dibenci oleh Wu Yi Fan sang Prince charming di sekolahnya. Apa cara yang akan dilakukan Huang Zi Tao untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Wu Yi Fan?

**Cast:**

EXO AND OTHER

**WARNING!**

BOYS LOVE, SHOUNEN-AI/YAOI, KALAU GAK SUKA OUT AJA COEG!

.

.

.

_Before_

_"Cepatlah Kris! Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan agar mendapatkan maaf mu dan aku ingin cepat pulang sekarang!" Pinta Tao cepat._

_Kris sedang berpikir untuk memberi hukuman apa yang pantas untuk pemuda panda ini._

_"Mudah saja."_

_"Jadilah Asisten pribadi ku." Ucap Kris santai._

_"APA?!"_

.

.

**Chapter 3**

**'**

**'**

**'**

Tao hanya bisa menganga mendengar ucapan Kris, Dia tak bisa membayangkan nasibnya yang terpuruk bila dia

selalu bersama Kris setiap waktu.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau! Dan aku tidak sudi!" Balas Tao tajam.

.

"Kalau tidak mau juga tidak masalah. Artinya kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan maaf dariku." Ucap Kris dengan gaya angkuhnya.

.

"Memangnya apa keuntungan yang aku dapatkan jika aku mengakui kesalahan ku?" Tanya Tao dengan wajah yang menantang.

"Kau akan bebas dari ancaman-ancaman ku."

.

"Ancaman? Ancaman apa?" Tanya Tao.

Kris menghela napasnya pelan dan mulai menjelaskan ucapannya.

.

.

"Kau tau kan kalau aku ini sangat populer di sekolah. Karena aku sangat populer di sekolah artinya aku mempunyai fans. Karena aku mempunyai fans artinya mereka mencintaiku. Karena mereka mencintai ku artinya mereka akan melakukan apa saja untukku." Ucap Kris yang sedang memamerkan kepopulerannya.

"Maksud mu?" Tanya Tao yang belum mengerti ucapan Kris.

.

"Aku bisa saja menyuruh mereka untuk mengganggu mu."

.

"Menganggu ku? Heuh! Yang benar saja, apa alasan mereka sehingga mereka bisa mengganggu ku? Tanya Tao.

.

"Akan aku bilang pada semua orang yang ada di sekolah, kalau kau adalah pacar ku. Pasti mereka tidak terima dan mencoba menghancurkan mu." Ucap Kris santai.

Tiba-tiba Tao mengingat ucapan Baekhyun yang menceritakan tentang Kyungsoo.

.

.

"_Banyak dari fans Kai yang tidak rela jika Kai berpacaran dengannya, karena alasan itu fans Kai pun sepakat untuk mengganggu Kyungsoo dimulai dari Kyungsoo dilempari telur busuk, di sirami air, di lempari tepung. Pokoknya banyak sekali penderitaan Kyungsoo saat itu. "_ (Back to chapter 2).

.

.

Tao hanya bergidik ngeri saat mengingat ucapan Baekhyun. Walaupun Tao ahli wushu, tetap saja dia tak sanggup melawan fans Kris yang sangat banyak dan mereka sangat beringas. Lagipula, tidak mungkin dia melawan perempuan. Apa kata dunia nanti?

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau mau jadi asisten ku?" Tanya Kris.

"Ini tidak adil!" Jawab Tao tidak terima.

.

"Hidup itu memang tidak adil bocah, jadi biasakanlah dirimu." Jawab Kris seenaknya.

Tao memandang muka Kris dengan marah. Dia benar-benar membuat Tao muak dengan ucapan Kris.

.

"Enak sekali kau menjawab. Aku baru sampai di Korea dan kau sudah membuat ku banyak menderita dalam satu hari, dan aku tak sanggup menerima semua penderitaan selama berhari-hari jika aku SELALU BERSAMA MU! Ucap Tao murka.

.

"Salah mu sendiri membuat ku malu di kelas karena kebodohan mu."

.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berubah! Egois!" Bentak Tao

.

"Ternyata kau masih ingat tentang diriku, baguslah. Jadi apa kau mau menjadi asisten ku panda bodoh?" Tanya Kris lagi.

.

.

"KAU MENYEBALKAN! AKU MAU PULANG!AKU SUDAH MUAK MENATAP WAJAH MU!" Ucap Tao yang tak menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku Huang Zi Tao yang bodoh." Ucap Kris yang mulai kesal dengan sikap Tao yang sangat keras kepala. Padahal dia juga sangat keras kepala.

Tao hanya menghela napasnya berat. Dia benar-benar tidak menerima semua ucapan Kris yang membuatnya menerima penderitaan yang sangat hebat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oke! Fine! Aku mau jadi asisten mu, PUAS?! Dan birkan aku pulang!" Tao pun segera menelpon nomor sopirnya.

Tetapi Kris mengambil ponsel Tao kembali.

.

.

"YAA! JANGAN AMBIL PONSEL KU LAGI PENCURI! AKU MAU PULANG!" Geram Tao dan berusaha mengambil paksa ponselnya dari tangan Kris.

.

"EIIIITSS! Biar aku saja yang mengantar mu pulang." Ucap Kris menarik kuat tangan Tao untuk mengikutinya.

.

"YAAK! LEPASKAN AKU TIDAK MAU PULANG DENGAN MU…!" Tao berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman tangan Kris.

.

Kris hanya diam saja dan hanya berjalan cepat sambil menarik tangan Tao menuju mobilnya.

.

"Bi, Aku mau mengantar teman ku ke rumahnya nanti aku akan kembali." Ucap Kris pada Bibi yang telah menua itu.

"Baik Tuan." Jawab si Bibi.

Kris dan Tao pun keluar dari rumah Kris yang megah itu dan memasuki mobil sport mewah berwarna merah itu.

.

.

"Kenapa kau yang mengantarku pulang? Tak perlu repot-repot aku bisa meminta jemputan pada sopir ku." Tao mengkerucutkan bibir nya kesal saat sudah memasuki mobil Kris.

.

"Jangan bepikir kalau aku sedang berbaik hati padamu. Aku harus mengetahui rumah mu agar kau tidak lepas dari tanggung jawab mu. Jika kau melepaskan tanggung jawab mu, aku tak segan-segan untuk mendatangi rumah mu dan mengganggu mu." Jawab Kris.

.

Setelah mendengar alasan Kris yang Mengantarnya pulang. Tao hanya berdecih pelan dan mengomel-ngomel di dalam mobil Kris yang mulai meninggalkan rumah megah itu.

.

.

-DI DEPAN RUMAH TAO-

.

.

Setelah melewati keheningan yang terjadi di dalam mobil. Akhirnya Kris dan Tao pun sudah sampai di depan rumah besar Tao, walaupun rumahnya tidak sebesar milik Kris.

.

Kris mengeluarkan ponsel Tao yang belum dia kembalikan dari saku celana sekolah nya dan mulai mengetikkan sesuatu di ponsel Tao dan sedang menghubungi seseorang dari ponsel Tao yang dari awal ponsel itu memang tidak memakai kunci pengaman.

.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponsel ku! Kembalikan!." Paksa Tao dan mengambil ponsel nya setelah Kris selesai menghubungi nomor seseorang itu dan menatap sederet nomor di ponselnya.

.

"Itu nomor ponselku, jangan di buang. Tadi aku menelpon nomor ponsel ku, ponsel ku tertinggal di rumah. Dengan begini akan mudah bagiku untuk meminta tanggung jawab mu." Ucap Kris santai.

"CIH! DASAR!" Ucap Tao yang segera keluar dari mobil Kris dan menutup pintu mobil itu dengan keras tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih.

.

.

Kris hanya tertawa geli melihat Tao yang sedang mengomel tidak jelas dengan menghentak-hentakan kaki nya saat akan menuju ke rumahnya. Kris pun segera mengendarai mobilnya dan meninggal kan rumah Tao dengan cepat untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang…" Ucap Tao sedikit berteriak, melepaskan sepatunya dan segera menuju ruang makan.

.

Nyonya Huang pun langsung menghampiri Tao yang sedang duduk di depan meja makan yang besar.

.

"Tao, kau sudah pulang sayang? Kenapa kau tidak menghubungi Paman lee? (Sopir mereka). Mama tadi heran kenapa kamu sangat lama pulangnya, padahal hari sudah sangat gelap. Hey kenapa kamu masih memakai baju sekolah hah? Cepat mandi dan ganti bajumu sana!... Oh iya, Siapa yang mengantar mu pulang sayang?" Tanya Nyonya Huang dengan cerewet.

.

"Mama, nanti saja Tanya nya aku sudah sangat lapar Mama…." Rengek Tao dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Ibunya.

"Kamu baru boleh makan jika kau sudah mandi dan mengganti baju mu." Ucap Nyonya Huang tegas.

"YAA Mama ganti bajunya nanti saja aku mau makan aku sudah la-"

.

.

"A-A-A… Kamu harus mandi dan segera mengganti baju mu, dan jangan membantah ucapan mama." Ucap Nyonya Huang.

.

"Haaah… Baiklah Ma…" Jawab tao yang akhirnya menurut dan segera menuju kamarnya.

.

.

-DI RUANG MAKAN-

.

.

Tao dengan lahap memakan nasi gorengnya. Karena merasa sangat lelah setelah pulang sekolah dan ditambah lagi dengan Kris yang membuatnya banyak mengeluarkan emosi, membuat nya merasa sangat lapar.

.

.

"Jangan rakus begitu makan nya Tao, kamu bisa tersedak nanti. Makanlah dengan pelan-pelan." Ucap Nyonya Huang menasehati Tao.

.

"Aku sangat lapar mama." Ucap Tao yang hampir menghabisi nasi goreng nya.

Nyonya Huang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap Tao. Dan dia mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh iya… Kamu belum menjawab pertanyaan mama sayang.

"Pertanyaan yang mana?" Tanya Tao.

.

"Siapa yang mengantar mu pulang tadi Tao?" Tanya Nyonya Huang lagi.

.

"Tentu saja temanku siapa lagi?" Jawab Tao cuek.

.

"Yaaa siapa namanya? mama penasaran."

Tao hanya menghela napas nya dan memasang tampang wajah yang muram.

.

"Kenapa kamu memasang wajahmu seperti itu sayang, memangnya siapa yang mengantar mu pulang." Desak Nyonya Huang sambil mengelus kepala Tao.

.

"Kris." Jawab Tao singkat.

.

.

"MWOO! Kris?! Benarkah?" Tanya Nyonya Huang semangat.

" Iya." Jawab Tao yang mulai merasa malas saat melihat ekspresi bahagia ibunya.

.

"Tak mama sangka, kamu akan berjumpa dengan Kris kembali! Seharusnya kamu senang sayang bisa berjumpa dengan teman masa kecil mu lagi! Mama yakin pasti sekarang dia sangat tampan!" Ucap Nyonya Huang bahagia.

Tao hanya memandang malas wajah ibunya yang sangat bahagia saat mendengar nama Kris. 'Mama dan Baekhyun sama saja! Apa bagusnya pria sombong itu?!' Batin Tao kesal.

"Mama ingat sejak kecil dulu kalian sering bermain bersama, Hahahaha saat kalian masih kecil kalian begitu lucu dan menggemaskan." Ucap Nyonya Huang.

.

.

.

Yaaa...Tao dan Kris memang sudah ber'teman' sejak kecil…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-1997-

.

.

.

.

.

"YAAA….! KRIS GE JANGAN MENGAMBIL TUAN PANDA KU LAGI GEGE!" Ucap tao sambil mengejar Kris.

.

"AMBIL KALAU KAU BISA TAO! HAHAHAHA!" Balas Kris yang berlari kencang dengan memegang boneka panda besar milik Tao berusaha menghindari dirinya dari Tao.

.

.

"KRIS GE…! Hiks… KEMBALIKAN TUAN PANDA KU! Tao masih mengejar Kris dan mulai menangis karena Kris tetap tidak berhenti.

.

"HAHAHAHA KENAPA KAU MENANGIS TAO?! KAU BUKAN SEPERTI ANAK LAKI-LAKI SAJA! DASAR BANCI!" Teriak Kris dengan lantang.

"APA?! KRIS GE BILANG AKU APA?!

AKU BUKAN BANCI..!" Akibat ucapan Kris tadi Tao semakin marah dan mulai mengejar Kris dengan cepat.

.

"HAHAHA YA SEPERTI ITU TAO! KEJAR AKU KALAU KAU BISA!" Ejek Kris dan menambah kecepatan larinya.

.

"AWAS KAU KRIS GE…!" Jawab Tao dengan marah..

.

Kris berlari dengan sangat cepat hingga Tao tertinggal jauh di belakang. Setelah merasa Tao sudah berjarak jauh pun segera beristirahat di jembatan sungai dan menstabilkan napasnya yang tersengal-sengal karena telah berlari dengan semangat. Karena sadar bahwa di dekat nya ada sungai kecil, kemudian Kris tak segan-segan melempar jauh boneka kesayangan Tao, dan hanyut di sungai.

..

"HAH HAH HAH HAH… KRIS GE! KAU BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAN! HAH HAH HAH." Ucap Tao yang sudah menemukan Kris di jembatan sungai ini dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal juga.

Kris hanya tersenyum jahil kepada Tao.

.

"KEMBALIKAN TUAN PANDA KU KRIS GE! DAN JANGAN GANGGU AKU BERSAMA TUAN PANDA LAGI!" Teriak Tao yang sudah sangat marah.

.

Kris hanya menunjukkan jari telunjuk nya kearah sungai. Tao yang menyadari sesuatu segera melihat sungai itu.

Tao hanya menganga dengan mata yang melotot saat boneka besar pandannya yang dibawa arus sungai.

.

.

"KRIS GEEEEE…! KENAPA KAU MEMBUA-… HEY KRIS GE JANGAN LARI LAGI!" Jerit Tao yang melihat Kris yang berlari

lagi meninggalkannya.

.

"AAAKKKHHH! ASDFGHJKL!" Ucap Tao tidak jelas karena sudah sangat marah.

.

.

Kris pun tersenyum kemenangan karena telah berhasil menyingkirkan boneka panda Tao yang membuat nya tidak bisa bermain dengan Tao. Kris kesal dengan Tao yang hanya selalu sibuk bermain dengan boneka panda nya dan tak pernah mau bermain dengannya. Padahal Kris hanya ingin mengajak Tao untuk bermain seperti anak laki-laki pada umumnya. Bermain mobil-mobilan, perang-perangan, kelereng, dan petasan.

Tetapi Tao hanya asik bermain dengan boneka panda nya. Bagi Kris bermain boneka untuk anak perempuan bukan untuk anak laki-laki! Itulah yang ada dipikiran Kris kecil saat itu.

.

.

"Mama…." Ucap Kris saat menghampiri ibunya.

"Kau sudah pulang, Mana Tao?" Tanya Nyonya Wu.

"Nanti dia akan datang kesini." Ucap Kris santai.

.

.

.

"HUWEEE! Hiks….Hiks MAMAAAA…!" Tao segera memeluk ibunya yang sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan Kris dan Nyonya Wu.

.

"Tuh kan.. Benar kata Kris pasti dia datang kesini." Ucap Kris kepada Ibunya.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menangis sayang? Siapa yang membuat mu menangis?" Tanya Nyonya Huang yang mulai menenangkan Tao.

.

Tao pun langsung memandang sengit ke arah Kris.

.

.

.

"DIA! KRIS GE YANG MEMBUAT KU MENANGIS DIA MELEMPAR TUAN PANDA KE SUNGAI MAMA…. HUWEEE!" Ucap Tao yang menangis dengan keras.

.

"WU YI FAN! KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN ITU HAH?!" Tanya Nyonya Wu murka dan mulai menarik telinga Kris.

.

"A-A-AAA..! MAMA SAKIT!" Ucap Kris yang menahan rasa sakit di telinganya.

.

"Hei hei hei… Sudahlah jaejoong-ah, jangan seperti itu pada Kris. Kasihan dia. Ucap Nyonya Huang yang mencoba menyelamatkan Kris.

.

"Tapi Heechul-ah, Kris sudah membuat Tao menangis." Ucap Jaejoong.

.

"Sudahlah, mereka kan masih kecil. Kris pasti kesal karena Tao tidak mau diajak main oleh Kris. Iyakan Kris?" Tanya Heechul kepada Kris, dan Kris mengangguk kan an kepala membenarkan ucapan Heechul.

.

.

Jaejoong hanya menghela napas nya.

"Kau tidak boleh lagi membuat Tao menangis lagi Kris! Kau mengerti?" Tanya Jaejoong marah.

"Iya mama…" Ucap Kris malas.

"Sekarang minta maaf kepada Tao." Pinta Jaejoong.

.

.

Lalu Kris menatap Tao yang menyembunyikan kepalanya di paha Heechul dan bahunya bergetar.

'Begitu saja sudah menangis' Batin Kris mengejek Tao.

.

"Tao sayang, ayo angkat kepala mu. Kris ingin berteman lagi dengan mu." Pinta Heechul.

.

Tao mulai mengangkat kepalanya pelan dan menatap Kris dengan mata yang sudah memerah karena menangis terlalu lama.

.

"Maafkan aku Tao…" Ucap Kris yang mengarahkan tangan nya untuk meminta maaf pada Tao.

.

.

Tao pun dengan sedikit ragu mulai membalas jabatan tangan Kris.

.

.

.

"Baiklah Kris Ge aku memaafkan mu dan jangan seper- AAAUWWW!" Jawab Tao kesakitan karena kris meremas tangan nya dengan keras saat dia menjabat tangan Kris tadi. Dan Kris pun meninggalkan Tao dengan cepat menuju rumahnya dengan tawa bahagia.

.

.

"WU YI FAN!" Teriak Jaejoong marah.

Heechul hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat tingkah nakal Kris dan mulai membawa Tao kepelukannya menenangkan Tao yang masih menangis.

.

.

-0-0-0-

.

..

"Hahahaha…! Mama benar-benar ingat kejadian itu. Dulu kamu sangat cengeng Tao sayang… Dan Kris tak pernah tidak mengganggu mu." Cerita Heechul bahagia.

.

"MAMA! Jangan membahas cerita itu lagi! Membuat ku kesal saja! Ucap Tao marah.

.

"Memangnya kenapa Tao sayang? Sangat menyenangkan bisa mencerita kembali cerita masa kecil mu."

.

.

" Sudahlah ma, Tao ngantuk, Tao mau tidur dulu." Tao segera pergi menuju kamarnya karena kesal dengan cerita masa kecil nya bersama Kris itu.

.

.

Tao pun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur besar nya. Dan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya gelisah. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur akibat wajah Kris yang memenuhi otaknya.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berubah…. MENYEBALKAN! KAU ORANG YANG MENYEBALKAN DASAR BODOH! AKU BENCI DENGAN ORANG YANG BERNAMA KRIS! Geram Tao pada Kris yang tak mungkin bisa di dengar oleh Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

-TO BE CONTINUE-

.

.

CAPS LOCK JEBOL….Hehehehe

Terimakasih banyak untuk komentarnya chingu ^_^

Komentar kalian untuk penyemangat ku untuk membuat chap selanjutnya.

Maaf kalau ceritanya gak seru dan ngebosenin. Tapi aku berusaha untuk buat fanfic yang bagus kedepannya.

Sekali lagi… TERIMAKASIH…


End file.
